Pokémon: The Next Generation
by Shadowchaos1010
Summary: Yuichiro Mashima, son of Indigo League Champion, Tadashi and Sydney collins, daughter of Top Coordinator, Rose, have arrived in their new home of Kalos. They both want to go on a Pokémon journey. Yuichiro aspires to become League Champion, and Sydney wants to see as much of the region as possible. With them are current Kalos Champion Calem Mercer and his best friend Serena White.


**Disclaimer: This is a fanfiction. Just about everything in this save for a few things belongs to GameFreak, Pokémon Company, and Nintendo. Please support the official media.**

**Chapter 1: New Beginnings**

A large yacht sailed toward the port city of Coumarine. On it were two families along with butlers, waiters, the captain, etc. At the head of the boat stood a boy of ten years. He wore a black and white striped shirt with an open white button up shirt over it. He wore black jeans, and the breeze slightly blew his black hair. He looked at the ocean with brown eyes full of excitement.

He then took a deep breath, and sighed. "Ah, we're almost there! The Kalos Region! A place for me to follow my dream!"

In the background sat a girl of his age, and a women. The girl wore a long black skirt and a white shirt with a blue jacket over it. She wore a sun hat over her long blonde hair, and sunglasses over her blue eyes. The woman wore a simple sundress and extravagant sunglasses.

The woman then giggled. "Yuichiro is quite excited," She then looked at the girl. "Don't you agree, Sydney?"

The girl nodded. "I'm really excited, but Yu is a lot more excited than me, Mrs. Mashima."

Yuichiro looked back at the woman. "Mom, where's dad?"

She shrugged. "He was still asleep when I left our room earlier. I can't blame him, though. Being the champion of the Indigo League isn't easy with all the work he does. Well, if he plan to keep your title that is."

Sydney nodded. "It's hard for any champion." She turned to her friend. "The champion of Kalos has held his position for five years now, right?"

He nodded. "Yeah. But next year, that'll change!"

Mrs. Mashima smiled at her son. "You're so cute, Yu. Aspiring to be just like your father. Are you sure about this? The road to the league itself is going to be long and hard. Lasting long enough to challenge the Elite Four and champion will be even harder."

Yu smiled wide at his mother. "Of course! I'll work as hard as it takes to make my dream come true!"

"I like that talk, son!" From around the corner came a man. He wore all white. Shorts, a t-shirt, button up shirt around it and sandals. He looked down at his wife, whom was sitting in the chair a little ways away from him. "Himiko, you know well that about 99% of the time, once our son makes up his mind, he can't be swayed."

She sighed. "I know, Tadashi. It just hurts me to see our son leave so soon. He's only ten, after all."

Sydney stood up and approached her friend. "So, when are we leaving again?"

The boy looked up at the sky in thought. "I don't know… I felt like setting out right after we had everything unpacked, but…"

"Why not then? The sooner you start, the better!" The two looked in the direction of Tadashi, who seemed quite glad. "It may hurt your mother, but I'm quite excited for your departure. Going on a journey of your own will build character quite nicely." He looked past the kids and on the horizon he saw buildings beginning to emerge. "Looks like we're almost there."

Sydney ran to the edge of the ship and looked at the city as it grew larger and larger. "Finally! We're here!" The numerous buildings and structures of their destination grew larger as their drew nearer. A short time later, the five, along with Sydney's mother were on there way to Camphrier Town. Just outside of the town was were their new homes were located.

* * *

While the two families were on their way to their new home of Camphrier Town, in Vaniville a young man lay in his bed, asleep. Downstairs,his mother, the famous Rhyhorn racer Grace Mercer, sits on the couch, watching T.V with a Fletchling behind her.

"It's 10:00 A.M already. Calem would normally be awake and ready for the match by now." She sighed and looked at the Tiny Robin Pokémon behind her. Could you go wake him up for me?" The Pokémon flew off and up the stairs as it was asked. "Five years ago when his journey started, this is the exact way his day started." T

he small Pokémon flew to its owner and rammed into him. Calem yelped and sat up quickly, holding onto his head where he was tackled. "Ow… darn it, Fletchling!" He stood up and stretched. "Why'd you do that?" The Pokémon flew to the clock and tapped it with its wing. Calem gasped and ran to his drawer. "I can't believe it's already ten! I have to be in Aquacorde in an hour!"

"Calem, be sure to take a shower first!" He nodded in response to what his mother said and ran to the bathroom in the back of his room. Outside of Calem's house was his mother's Rhyhorn, and his good friend, Serena White.

The young woman a yellow top white a blue scarf lightly blowing in the wind. She also wore blue jeans with red accents, which ended at her black riding boots. Her long honey colored hair also blowed slightly due to the wind. Clipped to her white tote bag were six Pokéballs. On her right wrist was a mega ring. "So, Rhyhorn, why do you think Calem is taking so long?" The large Pokémon simply yawned. "Not in the mood for having a conversation, huh?"

From her bag, a ringing sound came. She reached into it and pulled out a Holo Caster. She activated the message, and on came a clip of her friend Shauna. The girl was clad in a blue shorts and a white shirt, which was covered by a purple jacket. _"Serena, where are you guys? You don't have much time and everyone is starting to get restless! Please hurry!" _Serena put it away and approached the door. She raised her hand to knock on the door, only to knock on her friends head instead.

Calem grabbed his forehead and looked at her. "Not again! Oh, hey Serena."

She backed away to look at him. "Hey. Oh, wow. It's been a while since I've seen you in that." She was referring to his current outfit of black loafers, blue cuffed jeans, a white shirt with a blacked jacket over it, and a black fedora with sunglasses resting on it.

Calem then began walking away from his house. "I know. My old ones didn't fit, so I ordered new ones. How're things over in Aquacorde?"

Serena grabbed his hand and began running. "Shauna sent me a Holo Clip, and she said the crowd was getting impatient!" Calem nodded and broke away from her in order to get to their destination faster. After a short run, the two arrived in the town town next to their home of Vaniville. As they entered, they were greeted with many cheers.

"It's him, it's really him!"

"Calem Mercer, the Kalos Region Champion!"

"I've always wanted to meet him in real life!"

The two walked to the square, where their friends waited for them. Along with Shauna was Trevor, the smartest of their little group, consisting of the four of them and Tierno who was currently absent. He had on green sneakers, black jeans, and a green down jacket over a white button up shirt. "There you are." He said, running to them. "We were starting to get worried."

In the background was a young woman talking to a cameraman. Shauna ran to her and tapped her on the shoulder. She turned and looked at Serena and Calem. The woman smiled and turned on her microphone.

**"Good morning, ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls of all ages! My name is Altea, and I am proud to announce that the day's event is about to begin!" **

She pointed and Calem, and her partner focused his camera on the young champion.

**"Calem Mercer has become a legend in our world, having held his title as champion for an astounding five years! However, the masses have only been able to see his talents at each year's league tournament. Today, he's making a special exception! He and his best friend, one of Professor Sycamore's best assistants, Serena White are going to battle for us!" **

Serena stepped to the other side of the square and looked at her friend. "Are you ready?"

Calem nodded. "Absolutely!" Calem took a Pokéball off from his belt, and Serena took one from her bag. The two of them spoke in unison. "Let's do this!"

**To be continued...**


End file.
